Unbreakable Machine-Doll Anime Episode 03
The Unbreakable Machine-Doll Anime Episode 3, Facing "Cannibal Candy" Ⅲ, is the third episode of the anime adaptation of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll light novel series. It was first aired on October 21, 2013 and was re-aired on June 7, 2014. Chronology As Raishin continued swiftly dashing to the scene, he apprehended that Yaya might have been victimised by Cannibal Candy, and as he arrived at it, Felix noticed Raishin and informed him that Cannibal Candy devoured another automaton just as Charlotte arrived as well and looked on. Felix indicated Raishin to the dead body of the devoured automaton and then shifted his attention to Charlotte and asked her if she went out of the Academy to which she assented. As Raishin saw the dead body of the devoured automaton, with its puppeteer mourning by it, he concluded that it was not Yaya and recognised it as the undine. Upon seeing it as well, Charlotte became indignant and impatiently turned away. Felix intercepted Charlotte, remarked that she seemed to be investigating the Cannibal Candy case as well and advised her that she should stop it and just leave it to the Disciplinary Committee. As he covertly faintly smirked, he then informed her that he will withdraw from courting her as she had already chosen Raishin and dejectedly turned away as Charlotte tried vindicating herself, but Felix ignored Charlotte and dejectedly walked away as he excused himself and remarked that he does not want to see her for a while, making her aghast and run away. Raishin angrily grabbed onto Felix by his cloak, but Felix appeased him, explained that the reason for his harsh conduct towards Charlotte was to stop her from risking herself to danger and assured him that he will make amends with her after the Cannibal Candy case was managed. Raishin then returned to the Tortoise Dormitory, and as he entered his room, Yaya peculiarly cheerfully greeted Raishin and led him to the dinner she had just made, making him doubt it as cooking in the dormitory was impossible. She then began serving him the dinner of empty lacquerware, making Raishin ask Yaya what was wrong with her to which Yaya dissented. Raishin perceived that Yaya was having a malfunction in her thinking process and tightly hugged her as he apologised to her, making her weep and return to her usual self. He appeased her and then took the package he had just bought and brought out a pair of boots from it which he presented to her as he explained to her the reason why he bought it. Raishin helped Yaya put it on, making Yaya cry in happiness and after, exuberant, and then explained to her that the reason why he went out on a date with Charlotte was that he wanted to clear his suspicion of her possibly being Cannibal Candy as in the meanwhile, Shouko and Irori, where with hidden presences, arrived in the Academy and made their way to the Tortoise Dormitory. As Raishin and Yaya discussed about Cannibal Candy’s mode of operation’s sudden queer change, Raishin was able to grasp that Charlotte was being incriminated by Cannibal Candy. Suddenly, the call bell for a telephone call rang. Raishin, together with Yaya, then went down to the lobby and answered the call. On the other side of the line was Lisette who informed Raishin that she was looking for Charlotte and apathetically asked him if she might be in the Tortoise Dormitory though immediately concluded that she was mistaken and scoffed at him as she hung up on him. Raishin became worried about Charlotte and, together with Yaya, then was about to leave the dormitory, but as he exited it, he abruptly halted upon seeing Shouko who was in front of him and greeted him, surprising him. Shouko greeted Yaya on her being fine to which Yaya assented, but Irori suddenly interjected, reproving Yaya, from behind her, making her surprise to see her present as well. Raishin, Yaya, Shouko and Irori then headed to Raishin’s room, and inside it, Shouko lectured Raishin on his sentimentality, but Raishin stubbornly argued his principle, making Shouko pleased. Shouko then related the Japanese Army’s investigation on Cannibal Candy’s identity and warned Raishin to withdraw, but Raishin resolutely declared that he wanted to help Charlotte, making Shouko pleased. Shouko summoned Yaya, and after Irori undressed her to her chest, Shouko removed her restriction, making her fall though immediately caught by Irori. She lectured Raishin of Kongouriki’s weakness and then consented for him to leave. Raishin then called out to Yaya, and together with her, dashed out of the dormitory. After Raishin and Yaya left, anxious, Irori asked Shouko if she was certain with allowing Raishin and Yaya to leave, and Shouko assured Irori. Irori then asked Shouko if Raishin will be alright, and Shouko assured Irori, stating Raishin’s capabilities.— Two years ago, evening, snowing, amidst of the Akabane clan’s burnt estate’s debris, Raishin, macabre and undressed to his waist, intensely rivettingly and forcibly used Kouyokujin to make a wooden doll move, making him exhausted and collapse on his left onto the ground, however the wooden doll only staggeringly moved a little. Shouko, together with Yaya who was holding an umbrella for her, accosted Raishin, making Raishin ask Shouko who she was. Shouko then beckoned Yaya, and Yaya placed down her umbrella, turned her back on Raishin and took off her kimono, revealing a “Karyuusai” inscription on her back which surprised him as he realised who Shouko was. Shouko further approached Raishin and then stated the amount of influence she possessed and inferred that it can grant him his wish wherefore she will lend Yaya to him.— Irori asked Shouko if Raishin was capable of defeating Tenzen, but Shouko remarked that revenge was absurd and that if Raishin knew of the ulterior truth, he would hate her. Filler Scene Adapted From Major Events Characters In order of appearance: * Raishin Akabane * Felix Kingsfort * Charlotte Belew * Undine * Ten Benchwarmers' Silver-haired Member * Yaya * Eliza * Sigmund * Kimberly New Characters * Shouko Karyuusai * Irori * Tenzen Akabane * Lisette Norden * Quadrupedal Automaton Abilities * 'Lustre Flare' - Sigmund New Abilities * 'Jet Water Spear' - Eliza Magic Circuits * 'Eve's Heart' - Yaya, Eliza, Sigmund, Quadrupedal Automaton * 'Gram' - Sigmund * 'Undine's Unnamed Magic Circuit' - Eliza * 'Kongouriki''' - Yaya New Magic Circuit There is no new magic circuit shown or mentioned in this episode. Factions and Organisations * Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart * Japanese Army * Disciplinary Committee * Ten Benchwarmers New Faction and Organisation There is no new faction and organization shown or mentioned in this episode. Locations * United Kingdom ** Liverpool *** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart **** Main Street **** Tortoise Dormitory ***** Raishin Akabane's Room ***** Lobby **** Gryphon Dormitory ***** Lobby New Locations * United Kingdom ** Liverpool *** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart **** Locker **** Tree Tunnel Terminologies * Puppeteer * Mage * Gauntlet * Rounds * Automaton * Banned Doll * Magic Energy * Magic Circuit * Night Party * Wiseman * Machinart * Magic Art New Terminologies * British Royal Family * Wooden Doll * Setsugetsuka * Oborofuji * Onmyoji * Renaissance Battles * There is no battle shown in this episode. Foreshadow Soundtracks Applied Image Gallery Videos Trivia Refer Backs Cultural References Unanswered Questions Scene Differentiations Execution Errors Notes Quotes Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Anime Episodes Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Anime Blu-ray/DVD Vol.II